<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About Flesh by cursed_core</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869142">About Flesh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_core/pseuds/cursed_core'>cursed_core</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Marvel Archives [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_core/pseuds/cursed_core</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>confession of peter quill, regarding the totally hot chick he banged before he tore her throat out with his teeth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Marvel Archives [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>About Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A man who is known as Peter Quill is sat across from a younger looking alien, Mantis, who is one of the newer members of his crew. Peter is in a state of dishevelment, discoloured blood from a different alien splattered on a part of his face going down his neck and to wherever is covered by his clothing. The splatters easily highlight the scary calm look on his face, something that is rare to see from him.</p><p>Mantis breaks the silence first with a gentle musical tone focusing only on the words and trying to ignore the blood stench that has permeated the ship.”Peter please tell me what happened.”</p><p>“You saw her body.” He mutters darkly.</p><p>“What led to this then?” She reaches out and Peter recoils a bit on instinct. “I cannot do my job if you do not tell me.”</p><p>He leans back into the chair, looking like he is trying to will himself into the plastic before speaking. “I tried Terran. When everyone was out with their own things I searched markets for it. I got looks as I am also Terran while searching but eventually a place didn’t care. That place cooked and sold abducted Terran meat and so I placed an order. Yeah it was expensive but my god… it was worth it. It had the texture of beef from my childhood on Earth but the taste was so specific. I never tasted anything like it. Since that first moment of forbidden pleasure I always tracked down markets that sold meats from various aliens to eat. I don’t know if all of them tasted good, I doubt it. I think it was just trying to find the meat in the first place that made everything taste that much better. It makes sense as to why Yondu always threatened to eat me with the rest of his crew.”</p><p>Mantis immediately shifts away from him, withdrawing her hand to place in her lap anxiously fidgeting with her fingers. “Was the body in there the first? Second?” </p><p>“First being eaten? Obviously not. First one I have killed like that? Yes. Walking around on different planets with you guys I would see someone and wonder to myself what they would taste like. This thinking eventually went into me taking notes of different aliens and tracking down their fleshy, already butchered, counterparts. That became more and more a part of daily life for me. Then I looked at Gamora one day and didn’t really see a person there just breathing meat.” She doesn’t say anything but squirms uncomfortably in her seat. Peter just keeps talking glossing over the small horror Mantis is feeling. “She was sentient, I knew this but she really wasn’t more above than what we considered meat back home. Neither was I. None of us are more than walking meat and bone, we just speak in a way others can understand. Eventually that line of thinking spread to the rest of you. Except Groot as I am not even sure how I would go about eating him. Maybe use him as firewood while I cook the rest of you.” With everything being said there is an eerie calm to Peter’s voice, emptying out whatever immediate emotions were there. It just became fact.</p><p>“So the body?”</p><p>“Was a hookup. I didn’t really think about it or the urge until after.”</p><p>“Why her?”</p><p>Peter sighs. “I don’t know. I don’t have an answer for that one, I liked her look I guess. Seemed pretty although that is not what I go for all the time. I go for what seems fun, what can give me the best experience. But something just drew me to her.”</p><p>“What happened in there?” Mantis tries to maintain a steady voice but there is a small shake in it.</p><p>“Well… how do I put this nicely. We hooked up, obviously, but then when we were laying next to each other in bed that second urge for eating flesh let itself be known. I started slowly tracing a hand along her side just taking in the feeling of her skin under my fingertips. Her skin was so smooth, weirdly so. Just as I was realizing in my mind she giggled and asked if I wanted a round two. Of course I mumbled ‘yeah’ to. I leaned in close to her throat while keeping that hand on her side before I knew what I was doing I was tearing out her throat with my teeth. She tried her best to let out a scream but it just… gargled with the blood. I ate that first piece just trying to consider the pure raw taste of the meat. Of what was her flesh. She tasted so sweet, like nothing else. I just kept eating her then you came knocking.”</p><p>She tries to compose herself after listening to the gravity of his confession before asking what needs to be asked. “What now, Peter? Where do you go from here?”</p><p>“I just… will keep eating anyone I screw I guess. Where else can you go?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>